


With just an inch of pain for the feeling that I get when you are gone

by Foryoureyesonly777



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Begging, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Consensual Kink, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom Liam Payne, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Niall Horan, Dom Zayn Malik, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Safeword Use, Slut Shaming, Sub Harry, Subspace, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foryoureyesonly777/pseuds/Foryoureyesonly777
Summary: Harry had what Louis considered some intense kinks. Nothing too extreme, but definitely very far from being vanilla.Above all things, Harry loved being watched.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	With just an inch of pain for the feeling that I get when you are gone

Louis didn't know how Harry had first found out he was an exhibitionist. He guessed he should've seen it coming, knowing about the boy's love for getting naked every time he could, no matter who else was in the room, with the excuse that it made him feel "free" and "liberated". 

Of course, when they were just kids in the X-Factor house, things like this didn't mean anything. They just thought Harry was a funny guy who didn't like clothes that much, the only one who was classified then was Louis, who was already 18, and a Dom. The four other guys were always asking him the same questions, how hard the test was, if he felt like his classification was completely accurate, if he wanted to find a sub now and all that jazz. 

Luckily, shortly after him, one by one they received their classifications. It turned out One Direction was a band of Doms, until it was Harry's turn to be classified. 

To be honest, it didn't shock any of them that Harry was a sub. The youngest member of the band always gave them that vibe, soft-spoken, always worrying about your opinion on something before doing it and constantly seeking approval from his friends. 

It also didn't shock anyone when Harry and Louis had started formally dating as Dom and sub. Ever since they first met, the pair had something more than a friendship going on, but Harry's classification was the only piece missing for them to be matched, and now they had it. 

Once they started being Dom and sub, it wasn't long until one night when they were about to fall asleep, the green-eyed boy whispered in his Dom's ear all about his secret kinks.

Louis would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised at first. For some reason, he always thought the sweet and kind younger boy he was so in love with, was soft and tame in the bedroom, just like he was in his everyday life. 

Man, was he wrong.

Louis was very kinky himself, always had been, but in his solemn need to ensure Harry was comfortable at all times and felt truly safe, he had chosen not to reveal that side of himself to the inexperienced boy when they started getting more physical. At least not yet. Harry had had no sexual experience before Louis, so they chose to take it slow, easing into everything. Louis worried that if he talked to him about kinks then Harry might do something just because he felt like he had to do it, ever the pleasing submissive he was, but with no actual wish of his own to do it. That was the last thing Louis wanted, and as the good Dom he took pride in being, he made sure to frequently repeat and make very clear to Harry how important consent and honesty with his colours was.

So, after they had gotten comfortable with each other and practically had sex every day of the week, Harry had made some interesting revelations, not even needing Louis to coax him into saying anything, just doing it becuse he wanted to and had made the decision to share those thoughts with his Dom.

Only then, Louis let his own previously concealed part of himself surface. They quickly discovered they had lots of fantasies in common, many unexpected ones, ones that they didn't even think the other would be on board, but they were. They had talked for hours about specifications, to what extent they thought they liked certain kinks and whether they wanted to try them out soon or just sometime in the future. 

This all led them to this exact moment, weeks later. 

Harry was sitting on Louis's lap, his back to his Dom's chest. They were on a couch in the lounging area of the tour bus. Liam, Niall and Zayn were all sitting nearby, talking casually as if they couldn't see Harry squirming in his place, his eyes dazed.

Harry couldn't even focus on the words being said, feeling the vibrations of the plug Louis inserted in him some hours ago. His cock was straining against the harsh fabric of his jeans, bulge noticeable to every occupant in the room. When Louis casually moved one of his legs, "accidentally" shifting his plug in the process, Harry couldn't help but let out a loud moan. He could feel Louis shushing him affectionately seconds later, knowing he had a hard time keeping quiet. He then heard a chuckle from his right. 

"Does he have a toy in, right now?" Zayn, apparently the one responsible for said chuckle, laughed. 

"Answer, love" Louis whispered in Harry's ear with a smirk. 

"Yes, sir" Harry slurred.

"Yes what? Be specific." Louis demanded.

"I- I have a toy in my boy pussy, sir." Harry went as red as ever, eyes closed in the pleasure and the delicious embarrassment he was experiencing. 

"You are such a slut harry. Don't you have any shame?" Liam purposely pushed Harry's buttons, having experience with the humiliation kink on subs. 

Harry shook his head without hesitation. 

"Verbal answer" his Dom lightly reprimanded with a pinch to his thigh. 

"No, sir, I don't have any shame" He confirmed with his eyes shut. 

"I bet it vibrates. Does it?" Niall raised his eyebrows, an amused glint in his eyes. 

"Yes, sir" Harry said without having to be reminded to answer this time. 

The boys internally cooed at how Harry naturally called them Sir when he was in a submissive state. But there was one title reserved for his Dom and his Dom only, 

"Daddy" he pleaded. 

"Shh, colour?" Louis asked gently, his fingers circling the button of Harry's jeans in an implicit question. 

"Green" 'So green. Greener than ever' Harry thought, very aroused with the thought of being so exposed. 

Louis proceeded to unbutton and unzip Harry's trousers, lowering them to the boy’s knees and then doing the same thing with his pink panties, freeing his erection from it's confines. The other boys watched it all unfold, not even a bit surprised with Harry's femenine undergarments. 

"Colour?" Louis asked once again. 

"M' green." Harry dismissed. 

He then pressed his finger on the end of the vibrator buried in his sub’s hole, digging it even more into Harry's prostate. 

"Oh my God please! Please daddy!" Harry's eyes opened in shock, only to close them again tightly. He tried to turn around on Louis' lap to hide his face from the other occupants of the room as he begged to come. 

"No love," Louis grabbed his hips firmly, keeping him from moving "I want you to look at Liam, Zayn and Niall when you orgasm. Let them see your pretty face"

Harry whimpered. He was so embarrassed, but oh so fucking turned on.

"Colour?" 

"Green" Harry repeated, starting to get annoyed with the question "Daddy, oh daddy can I? Please?" he was quickly distracted, feeling his orgasm approaching at a very fast speed. 

"Open your eyes, then I will allow you" 

Harry did, whining in humiliation when he saw his three bandmates staring at him, palming their own erections over their clothes. 

"Colour?" Louis checked once again. 

"Green!" Harry shouted, exasperated. He didn't even understand why Louis had to ask the colour question so many damn times, it was so annoying. 'I'd tell you if I wasn't', he thought, "Just let me already, for fucks sake!" he groaned moodily, not thinking. 

Suddenly the pressure on his prostate decreased and the toy was turned off, taking the pleasing vibrations with it. 

"No no Daddy please I'm so-" 

"Quiet." 

Harry hung his head in shame at the tone that could only mean bad news. 

"That response was rude and uncalled for. That attitude and disrespect won't fly here and you know it. When I check your colours I only do so for your own safety and wellbeing, and you KNOW that." Louis worded firmly. 

"Yes, Daddy." he mumbled, tears starting to gather in his eyes, his build up to orgasm long gone. 

"Not only have you embarrassed yourself by being greedy, bratty and showcasing a bad behavior, which is not typical of you at all may I say, you've also embarrassed me in front of our three special guests. Apologize to them."

Harry had somehow forgotten that Liam, Niall and Zayn were still in the room. He raised his head to be faced with three straight faces, feeling like he had disappointed everyone. 

"I am very sorry Sirs. I shouldn't have talked to my Dom that way, especially with other Doms present. I only ever want to make him proud" Harry's voice cracked, shaky. He felt so guilty. Everything was fine until he ruined it. Why did he have to ruin everything? 

"Lads, if you could give us a moment, I need to deal with my boy. He has lost his audience privileges for now, maybe I'll ask you to come back later, if he behaves" Louis purposefully remarked. 

Harry kept his head down, staring at the floor. He heard his friends leave, not wanting to look at them right now. 

"Do you have anything else you want to say?" Louis asked him more privately, making it clear this part of the conversation was between them. 

"I didn't mean to say it like that" Harry's bottom lip wobbled "I just... I was feeling so much and I didn't think about the proper way to answer you and you had asked for my colour so many times," he sobbed "I was only focused o-on coming, I was greedy and I'm so sorry-" 

"You know that when we're experimenting with your more kinkier side, I'm still learning about your limits, Harry." Louis interrupted with a gentler tone, trying to communicate healthily with his sub "I'm not trying to annoy you, but public humiliation is a complicated kink, one minute you can be perfectly fine and the next one you're not enjoying it anymore, specially having other people participant in the scene. I know you trust the guys and I do as well, but if they mess up or say the wrong thing the only one responsible is me for letting it happen. Maybe in the future when your boundaries are more precisely drawn in my head, I won't have to ask for your colour so frequently but I don't know. I need you to bear with me for now." Louis explained keeping his tone stern but soft now as Harry kept crying, not wanting to overwhelm the sensible boy with more guilt than he already felt. 

"You're great Lou, best Dom ever and you don't have to explain, I shouldn't've que-questioned you, I'm a bad sub and I'm so sorry I-I really am-" 

"Oh, no love," Louis grabbed a tissue, cleaning Harry's face from the snot and tears "Never a bad sub, never. Only make mistakes sometimes, hm?" He smiled minutely at the younger boy "We will deal with 'sorrys' right now, okay?" 

Harry nodded. "Please" 

It wasn't often Harry got punished, but when he did, he really needed it. He wouldn't be able to handle the guilt otherwise and he was truly grateful Louis never failed to deliver, he really had a great Dom.

He could see perfectly well the moment when Louis fell back into his stricter Dom self. 

"Here's what's going to happen." He stated after a beat of silence, "I will edge you three times, one for each of the guys that watched you being naughty. Three times where I don't want you to make a sound, not even a whimper. You are only to tell me when you are about to come, nothing more, nothing less, unless you have to colour, obviously." he clarified. "I'm warning you now, you better not make a sound nor come without permission or the consequences will be very severe, am I clear?" 

A shudder ran through Harry at those words "Yes, Daddy." 

He was nervous. He was never good at keeping his noises to himself, maybe it was all part of his subconscious mind wanting him to be found and seen, wanting to be heard. Whatever it was, he was always pretty loud and he already knew this punishment would be difficult. 

"If you succeed, I'll see if I want to let you come after all, cause I'm not so sure you deserve it anymore, hm?" 

"Yes, Daddy" he accepted. 

"Colour?" Louis asked pointedly. 

"Green." 

Instantly after his response, Louis returned the toy to its previous spot digging right into Harry's prostate, turning it into a high setting. Harry's hand flew upwards to clamp his mouth shut, his eyes filling with tears and the pleasure returning to his veins in a matter of seconds. He already felt verging on his orgasm. 

"I-I'm close!" he screamed. 

"So soon?" Louis taunted, lowering the vibrator's speed a notch. "Thought I had trained you better than that. Baby boy doesn't know how to last long?" 

Harry's cheeks went red as he bit his lip. It wasn't his fault it felt so damn good, ok? No matter how badly he wanted to tell Louis how magical the sensation felt and justify himself, he wasn't about to protest and talk unprompted to get even a harder punishment. No, he would shut up and take it. Show Louis he was good and he was sorry. 

He was sweating, his dick felt like it could explode at any second with how hard it was, the buzzing on his special spot never ceasing, all he could think of was he still had a long way to go. 

"Good boy" Louis praised softly. 

Those words drew a little smile on Harry's face, washing over him like a small victory. He was being good. He was staying still and not making any sound. He was being good, Louis said so. 

Suddenly, the vibrations went up again and a hand snaked around his body to grip his penis, starting to stroke it firmly. Harry couldn't breathe, his body started thrashing around as hard as it could in his Dom's hold. Involuntarily moving, he was trying desperately not to come and disobey, but it was nearing impossible. He felt hot all over and tears started streaming down his face again. 

"Colour?" Louis gave him the lifesaving question. 

"I... Yellow" Harry cried. 

Louis immediately switched the vibrating plug off, turning Harry around in his lap to face him and grabbing Harry's hot face "Talk to me sweetheart, what's the matter?" 

"Can I have my ring, Daddy, please? I won't be able to make it without it. I'm so sorry I swear I'm trying really hard" more tears spilled from his eyes freely, sobs shaking his overstimulated body. 

"Alright lovely" he kissed Harry's sweaty forehead "Shh it's ok. I have it right here" Louis dug in his pockets, fishing the black silicone ring and skillfully placing it on Harry's near purple dick, trying his best to not stimulate it in any way while doing it. Harry whimpered as it was fastened, helping restrain his impending orgasm. 

"We're going to wait a few moments until you've calmed down a bit," Louis instructed, ever the merciful gentleman he was. Jesus, he was so in love with Louis. God bless him. Even while punishing him, he made Harry feel so loved and cared for. 

"I love you" he was able to articulate from the fog in his mind as he rested his head on his Dom's chest. 

"I love you too, sweetheart." Louis kissed the top of his head. He was aware that Harry was slowly drifting deeper in his submissive headspace and needed to be reassured. "Doing so good, I'm so proud of you." he continued to leave soft kisses on him. 

When Harry's breathing slowed and tears weren't blurring his vision anymore, he nodded at Louis. 

"I'm good now. Thank you."

"You're welcome love. What's your colour now?" 

"I'm green"

Louis turned the vibrations on once again, Harry's body jolting violently with the initial stroke, as always. 

He decided to keep Harry straddling his lap this way, to have a proper look at his face for the remainder of the punishment. 

He brought him near the edge, Harry dutifully screaming to let his Dom know when he was feeling seconds away from coming, even if the ring wouldn't let it happen. Though it made it much easier not to disobey, the ring didn't stop any sensation nor the twitches and spasms that run through his body after being denied something it craved so badly. 

When he was edged a third time successfully, Louis paused his ministrations once again, making him shake uncontrollably. It was misery, he had been so close, so many times, almost there, just next to the peak of his pleasure… and then it was gone. 

But tortuous punishment aside, he felt better now that he was done. The guilt weighing him down before had disappeared. He deserved every painful second of it and he was thankful that Louis made him pay for his mistakes. Everyone should and he was no different. 

"Good boy Hazza. You took your punishment beautifully and I forgive you." he kissed his submissive's damp forehead, swiping his fringe away from his eyes "I think you deserve a reward now, huh? Don't you agree?" 

Harry nodded hopefully at him with wide eyes. He wasn't going to ask for such luxury after having been bad, but since his Dom was offering, he'd be crazy to say no. 

"Please Daddy, I'll be so good" he promised. 

"Know you will, you always are" Louis commented fondly "How about we call the boys back? Would you still like them to watch?" 

"Yes, please" Harry blushed even more, tip of his ears going red, he reckoned he could turn into a tomato with the amount of red in his face today. 

Louis smiled at the pliant boy, calling his mates from his spot, them not taking long at all to appear, almost as if they were waiting for this. Harry didn't know. 

"You're not allowed to talk but you can make noises now, yes?" Louis whispered the change in his ear only for his sub to hear. 

Harry nodded, giving him a small "Yeah" in return. 

"Alright Haz?" Niall smirked as he sat down with Liam and Zayn. Harry hid his embarrassed face in Louis' neck. He already started feeling that characteristic arousal he felt when people watched him, his dick pulsing.

"Oh no, none of that" Louis tutted. 

He was turned around again on his Dom's lap, Louis easily manhandling him into his initial position facing away from him. He gasped as the next thing he felt was Louis hand enveloping his overworked cock, not moving, only holding it. He looked down at the contact, mouth agape. 

"What do you reckon lads?" Louis' voice startled him next to his ear "Little Hazzy here was very good during his punishment… should I let him get his release? Or just let his erection wilt down with some ice, maybe? It's your call"

Harry wanted to scream and kick and protest at the idea, but he knew that would get him nowhere, especially when he wasn't allowed to speak. He knew he didn't have a say. Instead, he whipped his head up and looked pleadingly at his friends, more tears making their way down his face at the prospect of not coming at all. 

"I vote for letting him, poor guy here deserves it" Liam winked at him, smiling warmly. 

"Nah, I think I'd rather keep those balls full Lou." Niall teased with a devilish look in his eyes, making Harry shake his head desperately at him. Niall was a dick. He hated Niall. Fuck him, can't he see he's dying over here?

He turned to look at the last judge. 

"Up to you, Zee" Louis voiced, stroking Harry's ringed dick with a soft loose grip. 

"Hmm," Zayn pretended to contemplate, enjoying the desperation on Harry's face.

"Sir, please, I'll do anything," Harry wailed, suffering.

"Hey, you're not allowed to talk, we don't know if Zayn wants to hear your slutty begging" Louis reprimanded with a little slap to Harry's face, making him drop his eyes and clamp his mouth shut, tears making his eyelashes wet and thick. 

"Hm, I think I'd like to hear the slut beg for it, only then I'd consider it" Zayn interjected. 

"Colour?" Louis checked. 

"So green" Harry was drowning in pleasure, the electricity of his denied orgasm wrecking his whole body "Please Sir, please let me cum, I've been good I've been so patient, I want it so bad, please I'm desperate, I'm really, really desperate. Would do anything to come, anything in the world I swear," his words were garbled. 

Zayn turned his head sideways in a look of false pity. "Aw, you're so cute when you cry and beg," he smiled sadistically "Very well Haz, you have our permission." 

"Oh thank you, thank you thank you thank you" Harry felt the most immense joy swelling in his belly, the tears springing from his eyes now being happy ones. His mouth was dry, his eyes heavy, his head and his cock pounded rhythmically. 

"My baby boy is exhausted, isn't he?" Louis asked rhetorically. 

Harry nodded in defeat, his cries dying down to soft sniffles. Sweat coated his whole body, almost feeling numb at the burning contact on his dick. He felt Louis removing the cock ring swiftly, making him let out a relieved sigh. 

Next thing he knew, the vibrations were back at his prostate, set in low, and his member was stroked slowly with a firm grip. Louis' relaxed and slow movements calm, compared to the tremors shaking Harry's body.

"Let go baby. I allow you" he whispered in Harry's ear. 

Louis didn't speed up the flicks of his wrist not one bit, nor did he turn up the toy, ensuring Harry experienced a long, tortuous, and slightly painful orgasm. 

Harry's mouth dropped open in a silent scream, he felt the first streak of come paint his belly, the stars dancing in front of his eyes. His ears buzzed... and everything went black. 

-

When Harry regained consciousness, he was still sitting on his spot, breathing heavily. His heart pounding out of his chest, softening dick expelling its last beads of what seemed to be an enormous load of cum. 

"Jesus Christ Harry, you came for hours" Louis told him, slightly amused. 

"Did I pass out?" he wondered in slight shock. 

"No. It must've felt like it but what happened is you went deep into subspace, you went limp but you kept coming. I've never seen anything like it" he seemed impressed. 

"Wow. That's… That was amazing" Harry struggled to find the words to describe it. "Where are the guys?" he asked when he realized he didn't recall the moment they stopped being there. 

"They left after you thanked them cause I asked them to, maybe you were too down to hear it," Louis answered as he fed him his own cum like he always did. It was one of Harry's rules to drink all of the cum he produced. It made him feel extremely submissive.  
Louis continued scooping sperm up with his fingers to feed Harry "I was worrying it was getting way too much. Kinda worried me too when you went so deep into subspace, you've never done that before" 

"It was awesome" Harry smiled, dimples popping. 

"Yeah? Really?" Louis matched his smile. 

"I swear" he assured. 

"I'm so glad to hear that sweetheart." Louis replied, "Might have to do it again sometime then" his eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I've been writing stuff for more than 2 years now but I've never posted anything cause I didn't think it was any good. I don't know why but today I suddenly wanted to post something so here it is lol. Leave kudos/comments to let me know if you like it and if you want to see more.
> 
> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta, so I apologize if I made any mistakes. 
> 
> Also, I know this has a lot of things but I made sure everything was in the tags so please spare me from your complaints if you read it and it was too much for you, thank you.
> 
> Oh and if you want to repost this anywhere else or translate it please tell me beforehand.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
